This invention relates to hand tools and more specifically to tools designed for removing deck boards or the like from floor joists to which they are attached.
Deck floors are commonly comprised of a series of boards, commonly called deck boards, laid side-by-side atop and running perpendicular to the floor joists of the deck. The deck boards usually are attached to the joist by nails which have been driven through the boards into the joists. From time to time it is necessary to replace the deck boards, which deteriorate.
Deck boards are usually removed by using some form of tool known as a pry bar or wrecking bar. Such tools facilitate the removal of deck boards by acting as long levers which multiply the force applied to the tool handle; however, there are a number of disadvantages inherent in the use of such tools. One of the most apparent disadvantages is that, for each board to be removed, the pry bar must be driven between the deck board and the joist using a hammer or other tool in order to begin the prying operation. Often this is required at most of the points where the deck board is nailed to the joist. This method of separating the two attached components is both difficult and time-consuming and most often results in a considerable amount of damage to both the joist and the deck board being removed.
Another disadvantage of using convention pry bar tools is that, while configured to provide the mechanical advantage of a lever, they frequently do not provide enough lift (displacement) in the prying operation to fully clear the nails from their attachment to the joist. Thus there is a need for a tool that will simplify and expedite the removal of deck boards while minimizing damage to both the deck boards and the joists to which they are attached.
An object of the invention is to eliminate the disadvantages noted above by providing a swift and convenient means of removing deck boards while causing little or no damage to the deck board to the joist. Other advantages will be apparent from the following description.